Prison Break - The Conspiracy (Game)/Bloopers
This article contains all the bloopers from Prison Break - The Conspiracy (Game): *Lincoln Burrows is coming as the last one coming over the wall. In the series, it's Michael Scofield who is as last over the wall. *The guards say that there were 7 inmates that escaped. But there were 8 in the series. This is because Tweener does not exist in the game and the fact that the actor who portrayed him was in jail during game's development and wasn't considered as important for the game. *Sara's hair is different than in the series. She has blond hair instead of red hair. *Some people have mustaches, while not in the series like Roy Geary. *Some people have not mustaches in the game like Henry Pope. *Westmoreland wears glasses, is clean shaven and bald in the game but not in the series. *Bob Hudson's death during the big riot didn't appeared. *In the serie, every prisoner is inside the prison, while they escaping. In the game every prisoner is outside, while not inside. *Trumpets discover the hole in the cell. *Trumpets is knocked out by Paxton after that The Fox River 8 had passed the hole. *C-Note was also the first one who was going into the whole to escape from Trumpets. In the game it was Michael. *In the game there is a whole fence around the wall the Fox River Eight from escape. However in the serie there was only thread and not a whole fence. *Paxton is with Sucre in his cell, while in the show Sucre was in the SHU. *In the game Abruzzi escapes the same day from Fox River as he did come back. However in the show, there's a few days before he leaves and not the day that he did come back. *Patterson is talking with Becky in a room. While Paxton leaves with the evidence, he opens a few minutes later a room where he sees Patterson. This is impossible, because Patterson was with Becky a few places down, however he was found by Paxton alone. Patterson did also not moving on the map. *Lincoln and Michael are already discovered by the lights during the escape. In the serie the escape wasn't until 8 people left Fox River via escaping. Lincoln wasn't discovered during that time. *The cable didn't broke in the game when Michael tries to get over the wall. In the serie, the cable broke down, making it hard for Michael to broke out. *Manche Sanchez wasn't seen as last one who taked the cable in the game. In the serie it was Manche as last, not Lincoln. *In the beginning of the game, you can see that the light on the tower is out (it's only on in the begin for a few seconds). At the end of the game, you can see that the light is on. So it's unknown of the light on the tower was on or not. The light is out (begin) The light is on (end) *A mistake on the picture is that you can see Jack Mannix when the lights are out in the beginning of the game, while it's only at the end. *When Michael and Paxton are talking, you can see a guard with a black skin can being seen behind them. When Davis is coming, the guard is already gone without moving. The guard is seen and gone *When Paxton is walking to his cell, before his attacked you can see here that there is a prisoner with a blue sweater. This is Avocado's cellmate. He can be seen at 6:21. However when he's attacked Avocado is alone. *When Paxton is walking to his cell, before his attacked you can see that there is a prisoner with a blue sweater. This is Avocado's cellmate. He can be seen at 6:21. However when he was first seen, he has a black skin, here. But the next day it appears to be a white prisoner. here. *When Avocado is in his cell, the next day after Tom Paxton came, he has a cellmate, while at the very beginning, there was no cellmate by Avocado. *While you're slow walking as Tom Paxton, many times you can be seen by an Corrections Officer, even if they do look the other way. This is impossible, because they have not eyes in there other side of their head. *When Tom Paxton is coming to his cell, you are Scofield's cell, which is number 40. Avocado's cell is 41, then is coming cell 42 and then Tom Paxton's cell number 44. Cell number 43 is missing. Category:Bloopers